


狐狸

by pot_sul



Category: Warriors Orochi
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pot_sul/pseuds/pot_sul
Summary: *旧文补档*极度ooc，三成大概比Z53.ver的三成还要婊和矫情一点，你世子非常的直男，丕作治贱的垃圾文*性转，有r-18*内含直男癌式描写，有羞辱美少女的内容*三成把丕丕睡服的故事（。





	狐狸

曹丕早上起来时，手中握住了一只女人的奶子。  
手感十分的柔软，又正好是一只手能握住的大小，如果不是此时的早晨，曹丕可能早就借着晨起的势头扯开主动投怀送抱的女人的衣服，和她来一次了。  
只有她不可以，妲己的眼线，从日本来的狐狸精一样的女人，名字被叫做石田三成。  
被其他跟随父亲的魏将厌恶，父亲也不知所踪，连甄姬都要和自己被迫分开，提防着他和别人有所交流。还被人时常监视着，监视者此时还蜷缩在自己怀里，身上紧紧地裹着从曹丕身上扯走的被子。

同样被妖怪杀死了亲人，家人不知所踪，三成怎么可能老老实实地为妲己卖力呢。

三成还和妲己一样，是低俗的乡下人，嘴里藏不住话还喜欢戏谑他人。他被派去监视曹丕的时候，同妲己吵过架，看曹丕时轻蔑的样子也不像是人类，和妲己一样都是狐狸的长相。

曹丕从前是这么想的，三成既傲慢又没有人常有的情理，除非是装的太好，要不然真的可能是狐狸变的。在曹丕办公的时候，他就直接坐在桌子上看着他，手里玩他的头发，要么扯他围巾上的线头。从前要是有女人这么大胆，曹丕可能早就扔掉手里的文案，把这么不知好歹地勾引他的女人压在桌子上直接满足她的心愿，要是真的出了事的话跟父亲和母亲打声招呼就行了。

三成是不能动的，他的一举一动都透露着仙人跳的危险气息。但是又确确实实地帮过曹丕。

曹丕把孙策放走的时候，看着从码头飘走的小船，心里不知为何悲凉了起来，父亲至今也没有消息，没有听说过是死去了，也不知道是否是关押在了哪里，被俘的蜀军最近在窃窃私语兴奋地流传着赵云出逃的消息...

心里怀揣着这样复杂的情绪，曹丕回头撞见了冷着脸看他的三成。对方表情看不出端倪，站着又没有生息，可能已经知道都发生了什么。曹丕手里攥紧了灭奏，四周没人，现在把三成解决掉的话自己逃走也可以，但是心中的计划就不能实行了。

“快点打我。”三成凑近了，用一种轻到几乎不可闻的声音对曹丕说了这样奇怪的话，甚至伸手抓住他的胳膊，装成和他纠缠着的样子，眼神十分凌厉地在观察四周。

曹丕都没有想到自己的力气会这么大，他这一拳打在三成脸上，对方居然就直接倒在了地上。但是这一拳之后，曹丕不仅没有感觉到惶恐，甚至还有了发泄情绪的爽快感。感觉这一拳把自己积压的情绪，对父亲复杂的情感，对于离开的魏将的失落，都散发了出去。

“我先回去，然后你晚点再来。”三成的声音低低地，眼神还有点迷离，估计是不能相信曹丕会用那么大的力气去打自己。

回去时，妲己果然同曹丕假惺惺地搭话，最后问到了为何放走孙策的事情。

“无聊的猜忌。”尽管嘴上这么说，其实曹丕的心里慌得不行。

“冷静地想想地话，说不定是有敌人假扮成曹丕的模样，想要分裂我们吧。”三成脸上被打的地方被缠上绷带，半张脸都被白色的纱布遮住了。“连我都会被打成这样，如果是脑子还正常的人的话，会对掌握着自己生杀大权的监视者出手吗？”

“这样也说得过去...”妲己的脑袋不够用了，真的开始信了三成不怎么靠谱的说辞，“曹丕大人和治部关系这么好，我也不会觉得像曹丕大人这样的好男人会打女孩子的。”

自己又是什么时候看上去和三成关系好了，曹丕面不改色，微微点头算是同意了她的话。三成哼了一声，但是仔细看了看她，是不是脸红了。

“那么这次的事情就当没有发生过，毕竟远吕智大人统治这个世界也是近在咫尺的事了，那么一个两个的小人物就不用管他了。”妲己笑眯眯地合着手“那以后还要好好相处哦。”

 

但是好好相处地意思，应该不是裸着身子只穿着外套，爬进另外一个人的被窝里，三成枕着曹丕的胳膊，额头顶着他的胸口，一副摆明了是在诱惑他的样子。

“你干嘛要做这样的事？”曹丕没有心情和女人打情骂俏，伸手把三成推出了被窝。三成却能跟蛇一样，又主动地抱住了曹丕的胳膊，挤进他的怀里。

“对于你这样的人我没有兴趣，请回去。”曹丕已经是在用最不礼貌最强硬的口气去驱逐三成了，实际上却不怎么舍得让他走了，至少手里还抱着什么东西。

三成的身体在发抖，虽然头低着看不见脸却能听见吸鼻子的声音。曹丕从前觉得他没有人一样的正常情感，此时却哭了起来。

曹丕侧着身子，一只手悬着，生怕自己会主动和三成发生什么肢体接触。手悬久了就会累，低头还能正好看见三成裸露在外，挤在自己身上的那两小坨白嫩的肉。只是看着就会心慌，手也垂了下去，却没有落在他的背上，直接从羽织开口的地方摸了进去。三成还在抓着他的衣角擦眼泪，被一只伸进衣服里的手摸上了腰，身体都僵硬起来。

这样的反应就令人觉得新奇又可爱，原本以为三成也是个狐狸精，嘴上说的和心里面想的完全相反，在突然说出让人震惊地话时心里面肯定在想着什么，在情爱之事上的笨拙就会让人否认这种看法。

“为什么要做这种事情呢？被那个女人发现的话，会被杀掉吧。直接送去给那条妖蛇处理掉也说不定。”曹丕只是嘴上这么说，其实手已经开始肆无忌惮地在三成身上摸索。他的食指直接伸进三成腿中间那条藏着人身上最敏感器官的肉缝里，指肚压在上面来回搓弄。每次在床笫之间，用这种手法总能让自己的妻子乖乖地打开大腿去顺利地做接下来的事情。某次在洗脸的时候趁着清晨没有旁人在场也用过同样的手法去逗弄端着水盆的宫女，虽说能近身伺候他的时候都会挑没来月经的女性，但那次大概是因为对方年纪太小，竟然被他的手指压得失禁，依旧十分狼狈。

三成虽然精神上令人捉摸不透，但是身体的反应却和正常的女人一样，都是夹紧了大腿，被这么熟练的手摸过之后连脚尖都爽得在发麻。手里攥着的曹丕的衣服越攥越紧。最后忍不住发出了细细地呻吟声，不像是爽到了的样子，更像是弱猫哀叫的声音一样。

“不愿意做的话就不要过来，我没有心情，也并不愿意强迫你。”

三成还是自己紧紧抱着曹丕，被漂亮的裸女抱住，想要控制自己是很难的。

“从前只觉得你是纨绔子弟而已。”

“……”  
“小说上写的都是错的。”

“从未来来的你，看到了小说上写的我，又见到了真实的我，是什么样的感觉呢？”

曹丕手抱着三成，他在这个世界中也和自己受了不少的难处，那件羽织摸上去有不少被勾了线头的地方，和她靠着这么近之后，才发现了这些没有看见的细处。

“我想要让你帮我赢。”三成闭着眼，复而又睁开，在黑暗中也能看到他两只眼睛上泪珠的反光。

“所以也要让自己来做这种事，就算是不愿意也会脱掉衣服自己爬上来，真是奇怪的人。”

“拜...拜托了”三成又怕曹丕会把自己推开，这次紧紧地抓着他衣襟，“不这样做的话我不知道要怎么感谢你，从前我的俸禄就算是摆在你的面前也不够吧。今天的时候看到了你做的事情，感觉像是得救了一样。我知道我从前刺激你想要去找你的茬是很羞耻的事情，但是这次是真心的。”

“做那种事也可以吗？”曹丕的脸已经离得很近了，呼出的气体热乎乎的扑在三成脸上，鼻尖也几乎是要贴在一起的程度：“三成还是处女，你这样的女人也没办法做我的妾，也不甘心吧。”

“那种事情……就不要问我了，做什么事都可以的。”三成的手松开了被他攥得起褶的衣服，马上就被曹丕压到了身下去，膝盖恶劣的顶着那个刚才就被手指刺激变得湿润的私密位置。三成还自己把嘴捂住，奇怪的女人呻吟特别能打动本质好色的妖怪。

曹丕的手指甲分开那个水润的，像是闭合的贝肉一样的阴穴，内层的颜色是更鲜艳的红色，在上面被阴户包得最严实的是女人身上最神奇的地方，是能在床上把控她们的开关。曹丕的指甲只是顶了一下，就有透明粘稠的液体从阴道里流了出来，手指去抹弄的话越流越多，直到整个下体都被打湿曹丕才停手。

“感觉怎么样？”曹丕解开了腰带，三成仰着头，其实看不见曹丕脱掉裤子，用阴茎顶着她屁股的样子。

“有点恶心……”三成不知原委，只能直白的说出了自己的感受，说完才觉得这么作答并不妥。虽然不知道是什么样的事情，但是和看到的珍宝馆密画不一样，此时并没有兴奋的感觉，反而有一种身体要被毁坏的恐慌感。

“我也上过比你年纪更小的女人，无论她们身份如何，都没人敢说‘感觉恶心’这种话。”曹丕用手捂着三成的眼睛，十分欣赏她被顶到手脚发颤的样子。又觉得她会真的叫出声音来，阴茎还留在她的身体里就把围巾捡了起来勒到她的嘴里。

“虽然看上去挺狼狈的，但是是不得不做的事情。”曹丕压在她的身上，每一次顶进三成身体的时候都能感觉到她的身体在颤抖。估计原本冷淡僵硬的身体也因为初次就十分激烈的情事，早就拉伤了阴道里的处女膜，此时应该流血了。

“我的妻子甄宓，你还没见过她吧，那是真正的美女。我第一次见到她的时候她还是别人的妻子，是父亲的手下败将的儿媳。我跑进她的房间的时候，她躲在角落里，裙子被勾破了，小腿从里面漏出来，只是看着那一小块露出来的皮肤，就已经能让我难以自拔了。”

曹丕越顶越深，三成觉得自己要被从两腿之间被劈开了，阴道又热又痛，但是疼痛过去之后，另外一种不适的感觉在身体里蔓延，肉棒越插越深，但又像是订到了什么东西，撞在上面的感觉就像是阴蒂被掐住了的感觉一样，是陌生又带着恶心感觉的陌生感知体验。

“对了，曹丕突然埋下头：“你多久前来的月经？现在要是怀孕了的话是很麻烦的事。”

三成使劲摇头，最后一天从身体里流出血液也不过就是前一两天的事情，虽然她也不知道月经和怀孕究竟有什么关系。但是此时曹丕看上去很高兴，还是不要打断他比较好。

“我伸手抱住她的时候，她突然就叫我夫君了，我当时觉得这个女人真是奸诈，为了活命什么都能做出来，但是没有拒绝她，她又确实殷勤。后面就没在计较过这些细枝末节的事了。”

三成被操得迷迷糊糊，甚至时间太长了，粘滞的疼痛感都变成了催眠的因素，但是听到曹丕说起他的妻子，三成马上就能在脑子里构思出这个女人纤瘦柔软的体态来，却想不出她的脸是什么模样，三成没有多接触过其他女性，不知道能被称赞为洛神的女性是什么相貌。但是只是听着就觉得气氛微妙，哪有男人在同别的野女人做爱的时候却直白地谈论夸赞自己妻子的。

曹丕其实仍有耿耿于怀的事情，每次他一想到甄宓的前夫时就会感到心中某处的火焰被点燃了，甚至想要发泄到无奈的妻子身上。只是这样的话没有同三成讲而已，对方不过是利用自己而爬到自己身上而已，还不至于那么的坦诚。

曹丕把精液射进三成身体之后很快就从交缠的状态中脱离出来，甚至途中一只都攥着解下来的羽织纽，结束之后就帮三成系了回去，取下自己围巾的时候，发现上面被口水浸湿了一块。明明还什么都不懂，就想学狐妖摆弄男人的手段，虽然自己也确实地从其中尝到了好处。


End file.
